


Professor Moriarty

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jim is adorable, M/M, Professor!AU, Unexpected Kissing, greg is adorable too, its adorable, mycroft is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: Greg Lestrade falls for his charming philopshy professor, Jim Moriarty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! Two people inspired me to write a little something on my tumblr as I've recently found out that one of my followers, teacher RP's with me and they have been scared for life it would seem! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Love of wisdom!” Greg jumped slightly, he was dozing off in the middle of class, his professor clearly noticed and raised his voice intentionally. “From Greek, _philosophia_ literally means ‘Love of wisdom’” Jim smirked and walked around to behind his desk before scribbling something down on the board. 

Greg took down every word, he immersed himself in Jim’s vast pool of knowledge. He was a great teacher, one of the best. Greg felt someone nudging his side with their elbow and he turned his head to look at John who was sitting beside him. 

“He keeps looking at you” John nodded his head towards their professor “Seriously every time he turns around”. 

Greg rolled his eyes and took down more notes while replying to John’s observations “No he doesn’t” 

“Mr Lestrade?” 

Greg froze hearing his name leave _his _mouth. It was so incredibly melodic, Greg thought, then he thought about how it would sound if he was mo-__

__“Did you have something to say? Or are you just determined to interrupt my class?” Jim asked, derailing Greg’s train of thought._ _

__“Uh no sir, sorry” Greg muttered out and Jim lightly nodded his head before continuing._ _

__Greg kicked John under the desk and John let out a huff before Jim dismissed the class. There was only about 20 people in it, most had dropped out._ _

__Greg was just approaching the threshold when Jim called him back. Greg let out a barely audible sigh and turned on his heel to stand by the desk where his professor was sitting down at. Papers everywhere, almost as beautifully chaotic as Jim’s mind. There was always something going on up there and the way he expressed himself to Greg and the way he took his classes showed this._ _

__“You seem to be lagging a bit in module three…” Jim trailed off glancing over a sheet of paper with Greg’s most recent grades on it “Love and philosophy” Jim looked up to Greg through his lashes and Greg couldn’t help but gulp. This was so cliché that it wasn’t even funny._ _

__He was smitten with Jim. From his words, to his occasional smart suit he’d wear, to the way his glasses would sit if he was wearing them, perched at the end of his nose, like they didn’t want to be removed from that perfectly sculpted face of his._ _

__“Sorry,” Greg managed to speak out “It’s not my strong point”._ _

__Jim sat for a moment with a look of thought masking his previous expression “I can help,” he told him and Greg’s eyes narrowed slightly “I mean it would be a lot of extra work but I could tutor you for an hour or two after each class”._ _

__Greg’s heart almost collapsed in itself hearing that. He wanted that. But he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he could be able to compose or control himself around Jim, alone, in private, away from suspicious eyes._ _

__“Okay” Greg whispered out before he even knew what he was saying._ _

__“Great!” Jim’s eyes lit up when he heard that “We can start just now if you want?” He asked and Greg slowly nodded his head. He pulled a chair over and placed it next to Jim’s, sitting down beside his professor and pulling out his books.  
“What don’t you get about this Greg?” Jim asked and looked at Greg contently, almost as if he was studying him. _ _

__“Everything,” Greg let out a nervous chuckle “It’s just…I just don’t get it” he muttered it and flicked open the pages of the book._ _

__“What is love to you?” Jim asked and Greg was slightly taken aback with his borderline forthright question. When Greg didn’t answer after a few moments Jim elaborated “To you is it more about happiness? Having someone there to feel less lonely? The attention? The lust? The sex?” Jim pried slightly, clearly pushing Greg to the point of blushing with his constant, out there, questions._ _

__“I…I don’t…don’t…know” he stuttered out nervously, his face was starting to burn._ _

__The corner of Jim’s mouth curved upwards, a devilishly handsome smirk that made Greg’s heart skip a beat “Well for next week I want to you write down a list or notes on what love is to you and try to incorporate those things into the points made on page forty five of your book. We’ll discuss where you’re going right and wrong with it next week after class.”_ _

__Jim tided up his paperwork and Greg stood up from his chair, his mind reeling and racing. Greg went to leave the class before him called his name again, Greg turned his body around to look at him, their eyes securely locking onto each other as if their vision was superglued to one another “Remember Greg,” Jim began and his eyes softened “Love is the most powerful emotion a human being can experience”._ _

__Greg silently nodded before leaving the class, deeply breathing as tension in the room was suffocating him._ _

__But he knew one thing for sure, next week was sure to be interesting._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Greg sleepily stretched in his bed, cracking his joints a little before fluttering open his eyes. 

Only to receive the shock of his life. 

“Mhmm morning, love” that sleepy Irish accent paralysed Greg. He was here. In his bed. 

“Wh-what?!” Greg groggily exasperated out and pushed himself back a little before feeling an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Jim smiled at his adorable little shocked face. “Why are you here?! How did you get here?!” 

“You let me in don’t you remember?” Jim teased and began to brush his fingers up and down Greg’s bare torso “Remember last week? You need my help and I’m a teacher, it’s my job to teach you….” Jim trailed off before his body up onto Greg’s, straddling him “Module three. Love. I’m going to teach you all about love” Jim purred sending chills up Greg’s spine. 

Jim lowered himself closer to Greg’s face “What is love to you?” He asked looking for the answer in Greg’s eyes “Is this, right here, right now, love to you?”

Greg blinked, he was certain that his heart had stopped functioning completely before he answered “Yes”. 

He waited in anticipation as Jim closed the gap between the two of them and-

_beep beep beep_

Greg’s eyes shot open as he desperately gasped for air “Just a dream,” Greg muttered over and over again to himself for reassurance “Just a dream”. 

Greg looked over to the empty space beside him and loudly groaned into his hands. How on earth would he cope with the tutoring lesson today. The week had flown in, as if time itself knew that Greg was being consumed by all these emotions he shouldn’t be feeling for someone he couldn’t have and it sped up the week on purpose. 

Class was relatively quick Greg however couldn’t help but shift in his seat, picturing the man taking the lesson lying his in bed this morning with his adorable sleepy Irish voice, his tousled raven black hair and the way his nose beautifully scrunched. 

Jim glanced up to Greg, he looked miles away in that little world of his own. 

Unbeknownst to Greg, Jim was feeling the same way. He too had a similar dream this morning. “That’s all for this week and remember your essay plans are due in next Friday” Jim announced and the students quickly packed up their things and left. 

All except Greg. 

Jim motioned for him to follow him out the class which Greg raised a brow at. Jim led him to his private office that was a bit neater than the class. Every inch of the room was teeming with leather bound books with shining gold inscriptions on their spines and what looked like an entire forest of paper work. Most of the documents were Jim’s own research and theses. Greg was in awe. 

They quickly got to work and Greg pulled out the scribbles he had write down just as Jim asked last week “At least it’s better than nothing” Jim chuckled out. He skimmed over the words ‘Love is passion’, ‘Love is happiness’, then the words that made Jim’s breath catch in his throat 'Love is something bigger than we can comprehend’. 

Jim could feel his fingers tremble clutching onto the paper. How could these mere words distort his heart and mind so much? 

It was phenomenal. 

“Is that right?” Greg asked, clearly worrying that his work wasn’t right and that he’d eventually have to redo the entire module. 

Jim’s head snapped up to Greg and he nodded “Uh yes, yes it’s…astoundingly powerful” he stumbled over his words but Greg liked that. No. He _loved_ it. 

Greg thought Jim’s voice was like a melodic masterpiece, like he was painting art with his voice into thin air.

“Thanks” was all Greg could mutter out. 

“But you’re still going have to put in a fair bit of work, Greg” Jim warned and Greg nodded “Alright, you should be off,” Jim told him glancing up to the clock and Greg let out a small disappointed sigh “Tell you what, why don’t you come round to mine tomorrow? I have a thesis that could be helpful to you. You can read over it and ask me any questions about it. I’ve also got some works by Søren Kiekegaard that could be useful.” Jim placed a hand on Greg’s knee, making him jump a little at the sudden burst of electricity igniting his heart. 

“O…okay.” he nodded his head frantically “Thanks for doing this” Greg sheepishly smiled. 

“Not a problem. I’m a teacher, it’s my job to teach you” Greg gulped as Jim sinfully smirked, it was as if his professor _knew_ those words lingered over his bed this morning before a knock at the door made Jim whisk his hand away. 

“Come in!” Jim called out and the principal of the university walked in. “Ah Mycroft what can I do for you?” Jim asked with a smile. 

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at both Jim and Greg “Just to let you know the faculty meeting is moving to Monday, everything alright?” He asked in a slightly suspicious tone. 

“Everything is fine yeah, and thanks I’ll mark that in my diary”. Mycroft left with a nod and Greg exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Jim turned to him with a smile “I’ll see you tomorrow then”. 


	3. Chapter 3

Greg nervously outstretched a fist to knock on the door of Jim’s house. After three knocks and a momentary wait Jim opened the door with a pearly white smile “Hello, come on in,” Jim stepped back behind the door and Greg walked in “Do you want anything?” Jim asked shutting the door over. 

~~“You” Greg initially thought~~ “Uh could I get a coffee please?” Jim nodded and Greg followed his professor to the kitchen, absorbing the walls around him that had been etched with Jim’s traits. 

He had pieces of artwork and mementos scattered all over as well as a few plants and a whole hoard of books. His house was like a mini library “Excuse the mess” Jim lightly chuckled but Greg didn’t have a clue what he was talking about, the house was immaculate. The colour palate was mainly greys, white and black although there was an odd pop of colour here and there where Jim would unleash his bold, daring side. 

“Milk? Sugar?” Jim asked snapping Greg out of his interior decorator mindset. Greg shook his head and Jim passed him the cup. The room filled with the delicate coffee aroma, blending beautifully with the distinctive musky sent of Jim’s house. 

“Do you have any questions before we get started?” Jim asked turning his back to Greg and twitching his fingers over various books before pulling out the one they’d be needing. 

Jim blinked for a moment after hearing Greg asking him why he got into philosophy and slowly turned to face Greg, his heart palpitating in his throat “I….um…really found it interesting growing up and wanted to learn more about it and then eventually teach others what I’m passionate about, hopefully igniting their passion”. 

“Well you certainly ignited mine” Greg whispered, thinking out loud, Jim heard him and he subconsciously pressed his teeth down on his bottom lip. Jim desperately hoped he ignited something else. 

“We should get started” Jim gulped and led Greg to the dining table.   
A few hours later Greg’s mind was oozing with information, this had certainly been a great help and Jim was impressed at how much he had taken in. 

“Now,” Jim began bringing a piece of paper with some quotes on it “Kierkegaard said ‘Most men pursue pleasure with such breathless haste that they hurry past it’ what do you make of that?” He asked Greg who gulped lightly hearing his silky smooth words. 

“What do you think?” Greg asked surprising both of them “Sorry I-”

“No, no, don’t apologise,” Jim assured with a laugh “It’s actually very nice being asked. Different but in a good way” the professor smiled and took off his glasses shakily “I think he has a point, I’ve seen with my own eyes people not taking the time to appreciate what’s in front of their eyes” Jim’s voice lowered towards the end and the two men’s eyes locked together. 

“Uh I’ll get you another!” Jim jumped up off the chair, trying his best not to give into temptation and hurried to the kitchen. Greg sank back into his chair letting out a long breath, he was on the verge of kissing the Irishman’s enticing lips that held his dulcet words behind them. 

Jim’s back pressed against the fridge door and he rubbed his face. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. It wasn’t allowed. 

But that made it all the more alluring. The danger, the thrill, the love, the passion, the company. 

The love? 

Jim’s eyes widened slightly but he couldn’t help but smile. Love was foreign to Jim, he’d never had someone to love or someone to love him. But he knew he wanted it with Greg. He connected with him on so many levels. He was perfect for him. 

Greg waited patiently for Jim to return glancing his eyes over his notes. Jim had the most exquisite handwriting. 

“Sorry about that” Jim smiled upon returning “Here you go” he placed the up in front of Greg, he had a plate in his hand and placed it in front of the two of them. 

“What’s this?” Greg asked with an small grin. 

“Well you looked disheartened about this module and I always find cake improves a situation” Jim smiled and cut them both a slice, the professor leaned over and he suddenly felt a soft pressure against his lips. 

Greg. 

They both broke apart as soon as they realised what was happening. Jim was disappointed that he pulled away so soon. Greg stood up and rushed for the door. That was a mistake. He slammed the door shut behind him and paused in the middle of the path. 

Jim was still frozen in place, he brought his shaky fingers to his lips where his were seconds ago and screwed his eyes shut. 

Greg glanced over his shoulder debating wether to go back and explain himself. What would he say? What would Jim say to him? 

He edged closer to the door, extending his hand slowly towards the handle. His heart was raging a war with his head. He knew this was wrong, they could both get into an incredible amount of trouble. 

So he opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim’s head snapped up out of his hands when he heard the door click shut again. He stood up and met Greg halfway. 

Their chests were violently heaving up and down. They were worried. They were scared. They were nervous. 

They wanted each other. 

They crashed themselves against one another radiating a bubble of pure electricity around them. Greg’s hands found themselves gently holding onto the back of Jim’s neck while the professor delicately held onto Greg’s upper arms. Their mouths however were being anything but delicate. 

They desperately crashed and synced with one another, each of their bottom lips would occasionally be bitten to try and assert dominance but neither of the two men won. 

After about five minutes, although it felt like seconds, they pulled away to catch their breaths, gulping down oxygen as if it was going out of fashion. “I’m sorry” Greg breathlessly whispered out filling the previously quiet room. 

“Don’t be,” Jim wiped away the excess saliva off his lips with his fingers “I wanted it just as much as you” he confessed. Greg’s heart almost malfunctioned hearing that, yet it relieved him at the same time knowing that Jim felt something in return. 

Jim closed the gap between them, backing Greg into the wall and pinning his hands either side of his student. His eyes were glistening with anticipation he wanted to feel those lips moulding against his again and he didn’t want them ever to leave his own. “We can’t tell anyone about this” Jim had a worrying tone was he warned greg, and himself. 

Greg nodded “I know, I…I don’t want you to get fired or anything because of me” the two stood in silence for a moment, the tension was growing thicker with each passing second. Jim’s head bowed to the floor slightly before he slowly connected his eyes with Greg’s again. They were so beautifully captivating that Jim began to question everything he ever leaned or read about love. It didn’t even come close to what he was experiencing right now, as if Greg’s words were starting to grave themselves into his mind _‘Love is something bigger than we can comprehend’_

Oh how that statement was so undoubtably true. 

Greg felt Jim’s lips against his once more but this time Jim was being so much more delicate, as if Greg was a fragile piece of art that needed to be preserved. He felt Jim’s nimble fingers brush over his arms and face, sparking Greg’s passion for him. 

Jim pressed his entire body to Greg’s causing him to let out a shaky moan that ran through into Jim’s mouth. The vibrations sent a shiver down Jim’s spine. He pulled away again but his fingers girly remained on Greg “I’ve tried for so long to ignore these feelings. I tried to convince myself that I didn’t have any feelings whatsoever but you….you’ve changed my perspective on…. _everything_ and its eye opening”. 

Greg’s breath caught in his throat, not entirely sure what to say. To be quite honest he wasn’t sure if he could speak. “I didn’t expect the lesson to turn out like this” he joked and the pair lightly chuckled. 

“Yeah, I didn’t see it turning out like this either. Even if I secretly wish it did.” Jim laughed a little louder with that signature smirk on his face. 

“Looks like you’re wish came true” Greg teased. 

Jim’s laughter died down and he looked at Greg with a serious expression “They all did when I met you”. 

Greg’s heart fluttered and he thanked him with a peck on the lips. Jim say him back down again and they continued with the study session but this time it felt much more intimate. They were sitting closer together ~~practically on each other’s laps~~ and would occasionally brush hands against each other or place a hand on the other persons knee. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Jim nervously asked “Or if you think this is moving too fast we can-” 

Greg cut off Jim’s nervous rambling “I’d love to” he smiled and Jim instantly felt at ease. Jim ordered them both a take away instead on slaving away in the kitchen before making some coffee for the both of them. Jim made his way back to Greg with two cups and and and watched him as he stood looking out the window overlooking his garden. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with hues of dark pinks and purples with swirls of orange and yellow. It lit up the entire room a beautiful blazing orange colour, hitting of Greg’s face, almost making him look thaumaturgic.

But Greg was a miracle worker in Jim’s eyes, he made him feel things he didn’t know he could feel. Jim approached him and passed the cup over and joined him to look out of the window and appreciate the sunset. 

“I don’t want this to be a ‘breathless haste’” Greg quietly spoke, referring to the Kierkegaard quote from earlier. 

Jim gave Greg a sideward glance before taking a sip of coffee and lacing his fingers with Greg’s “It won’t be. But we’re going to have to keep this quiet for a while, at least until you graduate” Jim explained. 

Greg let out a sigh and nodded his head in defeat, he knew they’d have to remain a secret for now, even if Greg wanted to shout from the rooftops how much he was infatuated with the man standing next to him. “Beautiful” he softly muttered out referring to the sunset, keeping his eyes firmly on it. 

Jim turned his head completely to Greg and sent him a lovestruck smile, ignoring the sunset completely “Yes, it is”. 


	5. Chapter 5

“A great man once said ‘Love is something bigger than we can comprehend’” Jim smiled to himself in the middle of the classroom with a room full of people, he noticed out the corner of his eye Greg violently blushing. Jim let out a quiet chuckle before continuing the rest of his class. 

“That’s all for this week but remember the deadline for your essays is this Wednesday!” Jim told his students getting groans as a response that amused him every time. 

As usual Greg stayed behind and people were starting to notice. Whispers were floating around the university about the two of them, eventually reaching very unimpressed ears. 

“A great man?” Greg questioned with a low chuckle “Just great?” He teased and strode closer to Jim. The professor playfully rolled his eyes as a response whilst clearing away his papers. 

“I can’t praise you too much, you might think that you’re my favourite student” Jim smirked and Greg gasped a little. 

“I’m offended that I’m not!” He tried his best to be mad but ended up laughing “Who is it then? Hmm? Who’s your favourite student?” Greg pried. 

“Willis obviously” Jim couldn’t look at Greg without bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Greg’s jaw dropped and Jim’s laughter erupted throughout the classroom. Greg crossed his arms and huffed like a sulking five year old and Jim wiped away the tears of laughter “Adorable” he amusingly purred out before pulling Greg by the shirt to kiss him. 

Greg soon felt a pair of arms snake around his waist as Jim pushed him forward by the hips. Greg’s legs crashed against Jim’s desk and he sat up on it, not breaking the kiss. Jim let out the most delightful little moans as Greg gently but his bottom lip. 

“Greg…” Jim breathlessly whispered out as Greg gently tugged on his hair while their faces brushed together, their stubble causing a bit of heat and friction between the both of them. 

A clearing throat made them break apart quicker than you could blink. 

Mycroft. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” He asked screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Jim let out a guilty sigh and casted his eyes to the floor. Neither of them said anything, both were flooding with guilt and worry. “You know what happened two years ago with that student and Miss Donovan” 

“I know but-” Jim was cut off by Mycroft 

“Not nothing! I will not have another scandal at this university! You’re lucky I’m not suspending you or even dismissing you! But this ends now or I can assure you James that you will be fired. As for you Mr Lestrade consider this a warming, end this now or you won’t even make it to graduation”. 

Mycroft turned on his heels and left the two in a painful silence. 

“I should go” Greg’s voice broke. 

“No you-” Jim was cut off _yet again._

“I HAVE TO!” Greg screamed out with tears stinging his eyes “I’m not jeopardising your job because of me, I’m not worth it” Greg grabbed his bag into his fist and went to leave but Jim’s tight grip on his wrist stopped him. 

“Do not belittle yourself like that! Don’t you dare tell me what your self worth is worth because I’ll tell you this it is the most priceless thing in this entire universe!” Jim screamed out and physically had to restrain himself from bursting into tears. His heart was on the verge of shattering. 

“Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be, we have to let each other go” Greg told him with the heaviest of hearts. But neither wanted to let go. They wanted to grasp and clutch tightly into each other for eternity. 

But now there would be no such thing. 

Greg left and Jim’s hand slipped away from the wrist of the man who had enraptured his heart. 

They didn’t see each other for days after that but those days dragged on as if they were years. Greg went to see Jim in his office and could feel his heart tightening in his chest with the revelation he was about to hit him with. 

“Gr…Greg?” Jim muttered out full of shock. 

“I can’t stay long,” Greg began “I’ve come to tell you that I’ve transferred university. I’ll be finishing the course somewhere else, I can’t stay here. It’s for the best”. Greg lowered his head. 

Jim could t comprehend what he was saying “What do you mean ‘finishing the course somewhere else’?! There’s seven months left! Are you telling me I won’t see you….perhaps ever again?” Jim’s voice completely broke along with the rest of him. 

A tear slipped out Greg’s eye “I have to go,” he whispered out if he spoke any louder his voice would crack too “Thank you, for everything” Greg quietly left the office. The two men had destroyed themselves with their heart wrenching emotions. 

Jim looked at the door where Greg had just been standing whispering out as if Greg could still hear him “I love you”. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jim discreetly slipped into the hall and grabbed a seat at the very back where no one would notice him. He skimmed his eyes over the booklet that was sitting on the chair before he was, filtering though the list of names before finally catching onto _his._

The ceremony began and Jim patiently waited for the name to be called. Jim had spent night and day finding where Greg had transferred to and eventually did and just in time it would seem, today was his graduation ceremony. Jim couldn’t have been prouder, he learned that Greg was graduating with honours, that he was the top student in his year. 

And that he had passed module three. Love and philosophy. 

Then Jim’s attention was captured when the announcer called Greg up to the stage to accept his certificate and give a speech. Jim’s heart almost stopped seeing him for the first time in seven months. He looked just as handsome as the day he left Jim’s office. 

“Thank you,” Greg spoke into the microphone on the podium with a nervous smile “There are a few people I’d like to thank, my parents, for encouraging me to pursue my dreams and for always being there. My friends for their constant support, but not their spontaneous nights out and I’d wake up with a splitting head the next day” Greg laughed and so did the crowd. Then Greg’s smile fell a little as he tightened his grip on the sheet of paper, he questioned why he wrote the next part he was going to say “I’d also like to thank a great man, a man that opened my eyes. Revolutionised my mind. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for that great man who taught me everything I needed to know.”

Jim’s brows furrowed a little, he didn’t think this was true, Greg was an astounding student and did everything by his own accord. He was brilliantly talented and intelligent. Jim didn’t teach him that. He only watered Greg’s intelligence and talent and charisma enough to allow it to bloom. 

And it certainly blossomed into something beautiful. 

Greg paused and he could feel his heart ache as he continued with his speech “A great man who I didn’t get to thank properly. I only wish he was here now so I could tell him how thankful I am for everything he did for me”. Greg took in a deep breath and even though the words that were about to leave his mouth weren’t written down he needed to say them “A great man who I’m so completely and utterly in love with”. 

The crowd ‘awed’ but Jim couldn’t move. He couldn’t react. How could he? He certainly wasn’t expecting that and it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“But moving onto-” Greg paused seeing a figure at the back of the hall abruptly stand and move quickly towards the door “Jim?” Greg questioned with shock and surprise consuming his body. 

Jim froze on the spot and the slightly bewildered crowd turned their heads back and forth from Greg to Jim. 

“I…I…what…” That was all Greg could stutter out before leaving the podium completely. Jim didn’t know what to do or say. He was so overwhelmed with what Greg just said and from seeing him in the first time in several months. Would Greg have said that if he wasn’t here? Jim was thankful to himself now that he did come to the graduation ceremony. If he didn’t he might have never heard Greg say that he loved him. 

Greg had left the stage and walked down the space in the middle of the hall, the people either side of him quietly muttering and gossiping to themselves, wondering what was happening. 

“Jim?” Greg asked again with tears of happiness welling in his eyes “You came?”

“Course I bloody came” Jim bubbled out as a tear slipped from his eyes “And just great?” Jim mocked his words like Greg did once before causing him to let out a watery chuckle. 

“I love you too” Jim confessed and Greg rushed over to him, embracing in a tight hug. One so tight that both of them were convinced they’d be feeling the tight sensation around their torsos for the rest of time. 

“I missed you” they muffed into each other before pulling away only to reconnect at the lips. They had reignited the same spark they had felt seven months ago. It was indescribable. 

The crowd in the hall cheered and clapped for the two of them and they blushed while giddily laughing from all the attention. Greg quickly apologised and Jim let him go to finish the rest of his speech and he did with a smile. 

They met up after the ceremony, kissing like there was no tomorrow “Why did you come? Not like I’m upset or it’s a bad thing! I’m just wondering how you found out? And I didn’t think you’d want to see me ever again after what happened.” 

Jim interlocked his arm with Greg’s as they walked down the road from the hall where the ceremony was held, eventually reaching a quiet, quaint road “I checked out the student record database, that’s how I found out.” Jim explained before continuing “Don’t be silly, I’d always come running to you. Of course I wanted to see you again, this is the biggest day of your life so far and I’m incredibly proud of you. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world”. 

Greg thanked him with a peck on the cheek “So what now?” He asked stopping at a bridge and overlooking the fast flowing stream below their feet. 

“Well now that you’ve graduated we could give this whole relationship thing a go?” Jim suggested and by the way Greg kissed him he took his answer as a yes. 

“I’m so happy you’re here. I can’t quite comprehend that this is happening” Greg muttered out again, still overwhelmed by it all. 

“Well,” Jim began and locked his hand with Greg’s pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “Love is something bigger than we can comprehend”.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my muse and my darling (he knows who he is) and the infamous 'Kinky Student' 
> 
> Without the two of you this would have never have been created! Thank you x


End file.
